


Happy Birthday Felix

by Feini5



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: #ChanLix, #ForCylia, #HappyBirthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feini5/pseuds/Feini5
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 12





	Happy Birthday Felix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cylia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylia/gifts).



„Class, please welcome our new student. He is from Sydney Australia and just recently moved to Korea. This is Lee Felix!”, Mr. Park says and continues, “from now on he’s going to be your new classmate. Let him feel comfortable and welcomed!” The young boy next to the teacher said some words of greeting and waved at the class. Immediately everyone in the room stared at their black-haired, tanned and not really that tall new classmate. At first sight, Felix seemed like a nice guy with his broad, but also a little awkward looking, smile, his freckled cheeks and his obvious nervousness. But then they heard his voice. As soon as they heard him talking, they were shocked. They absolutely didn’t expect a 19 years old to have such a deep deep voice. “Uhm Felix, next to Seungmin is a free seat for you, please go and sit there!” Mr. Park said after being also kinda overwhelmed of his new student, pointing at an empty seat in the second row. Felix did as his teacher told him to and went to take a seat next to the puppy-looking boy. “Hey I’m Kim Seungmin!”, he said and reached out his hand for a greeting “wow your voice…I have to admit I didn’t see that coming!” “Yeah I hear that quite often”, Felix responded and laughed. “I can imagine. But I like it! Welcome to Seoul University.”

Later at lunch. Felix picked up his food and looked around for a free table. He didn’t have to look for long cause after a short time he spotted someone waving at him. It was Seungmin and he signed to the empty seat next to him. Felix was happy and went to sit next to his new classmate – and hopefully soon friend - again. On the table there are also two other students with Seungmin who Felix already noticed at his first class of today but didn’t really get to know yet. It was a pretty tall, good looking guy with black hair and an innocent looking, always smiley boy with braces. “Hey guys!” “Hey Felix!”, Seungmin greeted him while the boy sat down, “may I introduce to you Hwang Hyunjin and Yang Jeongin.” “Hey!” “Hey, nice to meet you!” both boys responding with a smile on their face. “Hey, I’m Felix, it’s nice to meet you two!” “Woah, I already heard your voice in the morning, but damn I really have to get used to that” Jeongin said jokingly. “Jeongin! Don’t say something like that, that’s mean.” Hyunjin scolded the younger one and gave him a hit on the back of his head. “No, it’s fine really. I’m used to reactions like this” Felix said. “Still! So, you’re from Australia, right? That’s so cool! I always wanted to go there”, Hyunjin said looking at the new kid with excitement. “Yeah I am. My family and I just moved here. I have to admit my Korean isn’t that good yet so please apologize if I don’t understand everything you guys are saying right away or that my vocabulary is still lacking!” “Hey don’t worry we will help you with Korean! Just tell us when you don’t understand something while class or if you have difficulties with the homework or while studying”, Seungmin comforted while looking at his two friends who nodded in agreement.

The rest of their lunch break the boys spended eating, chatting about different topics like Felixes life in Australia, how schools work in Korea or how Seungmin, Hyunjin and Jeongin became friends and were having a lot of fun. It seems that the four of them immediately snapped with each other and became friends quickly with the new kid. “Guys, lunch is almost over. What do you have next?” Seungmin asked his friends after noticing. “ahmm, I have English I think”, Hyunjin replied not seeming too happy about his next class. “Unfortunately, I have math…” “I have math too!”, Felix said happily, “I love math, it’s my favorite! I can help you Jeongin if you want.” “That’d be great Felix!” Jeongin responded eyes widening at the sudden opportunity of someone helping him with his most hated class. “What do you have Seungmin?”, Felix asked. “I have Chemistry”, Seungmin sighted but continued with a broad smile “what would you guys say if we all meet up after school and go to my place to watch the new 3racha video!” Hyunjin and Jeongin looked excited at each other and said at the same time “Of course!” “Who is 3racha?” The three of them looked at their new classmate kind of in shock and disbelieve of his words. “Oh Lix, we have a lot to tell and show you later!”, Hyunjin said and put his arm around Felixes shoulder. “Alright so it’s settled, after school we go to my house and teach Felix everything about 3racha!” After Seungmins words the four of them had to leave and went to their classes.

Meanwhile at the building of the famous music company JYP. 3racha, their new boy group, is the rising star in the KPOP world. Their debut album called “Mixtape” was a best seller and a hit in Korea. The trio sticks out to other groups in so many ways: They can rap, sing, dance and they write and produce their songs on their own. What’s also special about them is that their leader was allowed to select the members on his own.

On the one side there is the rap genius Seo Changbin. There are only few people who can mess with him when it comes to rapping. Not only is he slaying all his lines perfectly, he is also talented when it comes to fast rapping. On the other side there is the melodical rapper Han Jisung. He may be a rapper in the first place too, but his vocals are heavenly. And then there is the leader of the group himself, Bang Chan. When he was 16, Chan moved from Australia to Korea to become an idol and since then he trained for three years under JYP before he was finally allowed to debut with his two friends. He sings and raps as well but most importantly he is the one who composes the music for their songs and is also the producer of them.

Currently the three of them are sitting in Chans office and write on a new song which should be the main track for their upcoming comeback. All three of them are concentrated on their lyrics and on the music for the song which played softly in the background. “MAAAATRYYOSHKAAA!” Jisung and Chan looked startled at Changbin. “What the hell was that?!” Jisung asked his hyung as soon as he settled his senses again. “I just thought that this fitted perfectly, don’t you guys think that too?” “Yes but you didn’t have to scream into my ears!” “Guys calm down. Changbin that really sounded great, let’s do it like that”, the leader intervened and said proudly “man this song is going to be amazing! I can’t wait for our fans to actually hear it.” Chan was born to be a leader. He cares so much about his members and his fans. He works really hard and tries to take as much pressure away from Changbin and Jisung as possible. He also tries to get in touch with his fans as often as possible. Overall, he gives everybody the feeling of being taken care off and having a place where they can go to when they are not feeling their best.

The four college students finally arrived at Seungmins home. They went straight to his room and turned on his Laptop to begin to show and teach their new friend everything about the next big thing in KPOP: 3racha! “So Felix, first we’re gonna watch the new Video and then we begin from their start and tell you everything about them!” “Sounds great”, he replied to Hyunjin. After the video was over, the three of them couldn’t held back their excitement and looked at their Australian friend to see his response to the Idols. “So what do you think about them Lix?”, Seungmin asked. “Their really funny! Can’t wait to hear their music”, he said. “Awesome! Let’s start with their debut song. It’s called Start Line!” He didn’t loose much time and played the MV. The first accords of the song played and from the start, Felix seemed to enjoy it. But when Chan appeared and started to rap his lines, he could feel his jaw dropping. Felix already payed attention to Chan the most at the first video they watched of 3racha, but hearing him rap - and that in English – amazed him even more and he let out a whispered “whoa”. After the MV ended, Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin looked hopefully to Felix, who quickly recovered from his adoration towards Bang Chan. “How did you like it?” Jeongin was the first one to ask. “I really liked it!” He said. But then Hyunjin quickly intervened with a smirk: “You really liked Bang Chan, huh?” Felix felt his head heating up. He probably looked like a tomato by now. “I knew it!” Hyunjin said with a bright smile on his face “your facial expression when his part came wasn’t really…let’s say subtle” “I…I wasn’t expecting hearing any of them rapping in English. And even that good. That’s all!”, Felix tried to save the situation. “He’s Australian, just like you!” Seungmin explained. Felix froze at that. “You seem familiar, but that can’t be, right? This has to be a coincidence. That’s not you, that would be a miracle”, Felix thought to himself and immediately let go of it again. “And you guys thought this information wasn’t needed?”, he managed to say while being lost in his mind. The others started laughing “Where would have been the fun in that?” Hyunjin grinned and gave Felix a wink.The rest of the day the boys were spending only watching 3racha related videos, be it music videos, dance practices, videos of their shows or funny compilations of them made by fans.

A week passed. Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin made their new Australian friend a full S4uce by now - this is the name 3racha are calling their fans. The four boys spent nearly every day at Seungmins place studying a bit for school and right after with keeping up with 3racha stuff. Also today. As they were watching a behind the scenes video, something came up in Seungmins mind. “Guys, today is the first of the month right?” “Yeah. Why are you asking?”, Hyunjin replied confused. “On the third is Selca day! We completely forgot about that!”, he clarified. “Right! How could we forgot about that?!”, Jeongin stated. “What is a Selca day?”, Felix interrupted his friends. “Every Kpop group has their day, where the people of their fandom posts selfies – or a picture in general - of themselves with a picture of one of the group members on Twitter. It’s fun!”, Jeongin explained. “We should go outside and find some spots where we can take pictures”, Hyunjin suggested and the others agreed. It's early August so the boys went out and made a lot of photos at the park which was near Seungmins house, at a dog café and under streetlights when the day neared its end. 

“Tomorrow is Selca day guys. I wonder what our fans have planned for this one! I love this day”, Jisung said all excited. “And they are always so creative. Not only on this day, in general too with all their edits and fanarts!”, Changbin added. “That’s true. Also their covers of our songs and dances amazes me all the time”, Chan praised also. The three of them never told their fans – and their company – that they have their own Twitter accounts next to their official group one, which the company is running for them. With them, they can interact incognito with their fans and pretend to be one of them or just simply stalk fanarts and covers. Obviously they are not taking part in the Selca days, Q&A’s or competitions, but they still enjoy Twitter going feral on these days or when they post pictures on Instagram. “Guys, get up again, break is over!” “Oh, come on Minho hyung, only five more minutes”, Jisung pouted at their young dance teacher. “Ok fine, five minutes and then we have to practice again.” “Thank you! Hyung, you’re the best.” “I know”, Minho replied with a smirk and went out of the practice room to get everyone some fresh water.

3racha had lessons the whole evening and came back to their dorms at like 2 am. Chan couldn’t really sleep because his head was full of thoughts about new music, new content and other stuff regarding 3racha and his job as leader. To ease his mind, he logged in on Twitter and looked at the already tweeted Selca day posts. Some of them were simple, some very creative and some very, very cute. Chan smiled while going through the tweets until he saw one that caught his attention. “Holy shit. Is that really you?”, he got up from his bed and stared at one certain tweet. It was Felixes tweet he was so invested in. He couldn’t believe he saw the boy, he went to school with 3 years ago. The boy, he always observed from afar 3 years ago. The boy, he fell in love with 3 years ago. The boy he had to leave 3 years ago. And also, he recognizes the place where he took the picture which means, he is also in Korea now.

Felix and Chan never really interacted with each other back in Australia besides a “hi” when they met in the hallways. They also always got to see each other on school events because Chan was in the schools band and Felix was the schools representative. Felix had speeches to do, while Chan and his bandmates had most of the time schedules at them to entertain their schoolmates. The older admired him for his low voice. He could listen to it the whole day without getting tired of hearing it and the younger was always impressed by the flow the curly haired had when he sang. But at one day, Chan was gone and Felix never knew why. He got offered a trainee spot at JYP and of course he had to take this once in a life time opportunity, but he never got to tell Felix how he felt about him. He also thought it would be pointless telling him, because he never believed, that he ever stands a chance with him. How wrong he was.

In the morning, Felix woke up and checked his phone. He got a new Follower, who also commented on his recent Selca day post. “Cute!! And Bang Chan is also nice, haha!” Felix smiled at it and went on with his morning routine and went to school.

A few days later, Hyunjin, Seungmin, Jeongin and Felix had an English lesson. “Good morning class!”, the teacher greated the students. “Today – in honor of our new student – our double lesson will be about Australia!” Said, done! The students went into four groups and worked out presentations. The topics were history, nature, sports and the politic of Australia. Of course the four friends were in one group and got the nature topic – Felixes favorite one. He loves the nature of Australia: the animals, the plants, the beaches, just everything about it. Back then he used to go to the beach almost every day in summer with his friends or go to animal resorts to pet them.  
Researching, talking and writing about his favorite thing about his home country got Felix getting lost in memories. But these memories soon turned into homesickness which led to a sleepless Felix. It was 2 am and he found himself going through his gallery and deeply missing Australia.   
He didn’t know why he did that. Was it, to just let out his emotions, or if he hoped for at least one of his friends – or anyone at all – to be awake and response and talk to him, but he took some of his favorite pictures and posted it on his Twitter, saying: “God, I miss Australia :(“

3racha was spending their day with recording for their upcoming comeback and training and improving their dance with Minho. To relax a bit, they made a movie night as soon as they returned to their dorm. But they weren’t even half an hour into the first movie, when Jisung and Changbin fell asleep. Chan looked proud at them with a smile and finished the movie alone. As soon as it was over, he also head to bed and checked his twitter one last time before going to sleep. There were some memes, some edits, some fanarts like usual. But then he saw Felix Tweet about Australia and being homesick.

“I miss Australia too, you have no idea”, he thought to himself. He was struggling with himself whether he should interact with the tweet or not. But he took himself a heart and even went a step further and sent him a DM: “Hey :). I saw your tweet about Australia! I’m sorry that you are homesick :( I mean I just guessed that it’s your home country because of your tweet haha. I left Australia too so I know how you feel. Ahmm, yeah, I just hope you overcome it soon!”

Felix was still not able to fall asleep and was lying in his bed, looking at the ceiling of his room and listening to some music with his earphones until his phone suddenly vibrated. He looked at it and saw the message. First, he was a bit confused, because he didn’t know that person who was texting him. But then he remembered that this was the one commenting on his Selca day post and had a little smile on his face. After a little time of thinking what to reply he texted back: “Thank you very much for your message! Yeah, Australia is my home country indeed :( I moved away recently. Btw I saw your comment on my 3racha Selca day post, I also wanted to thank you for that :) I try to find some sleep now, good night!” After sending this, he put away his phone and fell asleep.

When Chan woke up, he saw Felix response to his message. He could feel his heartbeat slowly starting to get faster, his face also began to heat up and probably had a soft red touch by now. Being deep in thoughts and memories he barely recognized Jisung saying “Hyungs, are you awake already? We have to go in a few!” He shook his head on that, trying to wake himself up from his thoughts and got dressed up. As he left his room, he still must have had shiny red cheeks, cause when he met Changbin he said: “Why is your face so red Chan hyung?” Chan got a little bit embarrassed and got even more red “Ähmm, that’s just the light in here Changbin. Let’s go to the company shall we? We are already late.” “That’s what I’m saying! Hurry up guys!”, they heard Jisung screaming from the hallway and ended up grabbing their bags and heading to their company.

As much as he tried, Chan couldn’t get his mind off of Felix the whole day. He was physically attending their schedules, but his head was always with the freckled boy. Jisung noticed the absence of his leader and was worried. When the two of them were alone in the recording studio, he tried to talk to him. “Hey Chan hyung. Is everything alright?” “Of course! I’m fine”, he responded. “Yeaah. I’m not believing you. I have eyes and they are seeing that you are somewhere else with your mind the whole time since we left the dorm. What’s wrong?” He looked down and let out a sigh. “Back in Australia, there was this guy. He was our school representative. We didn’t talked a lot but we met quite often on school events and such cause as you know I was in the school band. I could listen to his speeches all day and night. His voice is so unique and calming you have no idea. I never told him how I felt about him and just left when I got the opportunity of joining JYP. And the reason why I think about that now is on the last Selca day, I saw him Jisung. It seems that he also moved here to Korea.” “But that’s good, isn’t it? Now you get your chance of telling him how you feel!” Jisung replied, happy for his leader. “But we never really actually talked. I was…kinda just adoring him from afar”, Chan pitied himself. “But you can talk NOW. I know this sounds very cliché and kitsch, but don’t you think it’s sort of destiny that he is also here now?”, Jisung said with a smile. Chan remained silent, again lost in thoughts. Luckily for him, Changbin entered the room again and they continued working and practicing.

After school Hyunjin, Seungmin, Jeongin and Felix went to Hyunjins place this time. But on the way Hyunjin had to get some groceries, because his mum texted him that she needed a few things. So the four of them went to a little shop to get the things needed. At the stores everyone looked around if they also find some snacks for later. After a short time, Felix found something he loved back then in Australia. It was Tim Tam, a chocolate biscuit which is produced in Australia. He was so happy cause at the stores near his house, he didn’t saw any typical Australian food there. Happy about his discovery he somehow got reminded of the nice stranger who comforted him last night and said that he also used to live in Australia. He took a picture with his phone and messaged the guy: “My homesick just got a little better :) Hope you have a great day!” The boys got what they needed and and then went straight to Hyunjins home. 

“1, 2, 3, 4, 5, pam, pam, pam”, Minho said, while showing 3racha dance moves they had to reconstruct for their choreo. “Woah, we’re gonna look so cool on stage, I can’t wait for the Comeback!”, Changbin said euphorically. “This is will go down in history!”, Jisung followed. “I’m also very confident about that this is gonna make you guys even more known than you already are”, Minho reassured the hyped boys, “Five minute break!” The idols were sitting down, grabbing some water and their phones to check up on notifications. On that occasion, Chan saw the message Felix sent to him and it brought a wide smile on his face. Jisung saw that and was relieved that his leader seems to feel better than in the morning.

Some weeks passed by and it was already the third of the month again, which means another Selca day. As usual, 3racha lurked on Twitter what their fans created. Of course Felix and his friends participated in it again and Chan only had eyes for one of his fans. “Chan hyung? Hey Chan hyung?”, Changbin tried to get his attention. “Yeah?” he said still looking at his phone. “What do you think about this idea?” “Ahmm, what idea?”, he replied finally looking at his teammate. “You really are absent when he texts you, aren’t you?”, Jisung said with a smirk. “Leave me be!”, he said embarrassed and listened to Changbins idea again. The 19-years old was right, his leader was really absent when it comes to the Australian boy he just can’t forget. It doesn’t really help that since he found him again, they are constantly texting, even tho Felix still doesn’t know who he is texting with. Chan was to scared of revealing himself, his feelings and getting to know, what the other thinks about him.  
Even tho Jisung loves to see his leader happy, he still doesn’t understand why he isn’t talking to Felix about everything. They talked about that very often, but he couldn’t convince him to open up and come clean about his feelings. Chan is always there for them, so he also wanted to do something for him and tried to figure out a way bringing the two of them to talk. The squirrel-looking guy scrolled through Felix Twitter in hope to get any idea what he can do without talking to Felix directly. After a few seconds he got the perfect idea.

“Hey :) Is this Hyunjin? I know this question is a bit weird, but you know Lee Felix right? I really need your help with something.” He saw Hyunjin interacting a lot with Felixes Tweets so he guessed that he has to be a friend of him. He hoped, that maybe he is the key to bring the two Australian boys to talk.

“Haha, I just surpassed you Jeongin, take that!”, Seungmin shouted in excitement. The four of them were playing a racing game at Seungmins place. Even tho Jeongin and Seungmin were fighting for whos going to be – or better said not to be – the last place, Felix was currently third and Hyunjin, with no real challenge, was in the lead and just surpassed the finish line. He was watching his friends who still had to drive a bit, as he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He looked at the message and was confused. “Who is this? And what do you want from Felix?”, he replied and went back concentrating on the game again.

3racha just had lunch and joked around with each other as usual. “Would you rather miss out on meat or on desserts for the rest of your life?”, Changbin asked his teammates. “That’s a no brainer, meat! I love desserts too much”, Jisung said. “Nahhh no way, meat is too good to miss out on. I’ll go with desserts”, Chan countered. The three of them laughed and continued eating. Jisung looked on his phone which was next to him and saw, that he got a message. “Of course it’s not gonna be that easy, what did I think”, he thought to himself reading Hyunjins reply, “what am I gonna do now?” He was going through possibilities he could do to convince the boy to help him, but he couldn’t think about anything else than telling him everything and also revealing himself as a member of 3racha. “Ok please hear me out. First of all, I’m Han Jisung from 3racha and I know Felix. Kind of. Better said, Chan knows him from back in Australia. And not only that, he had – or still has – feelings for him, but he never told him that and, as you know, he left a few years ago to come to Korea. And it seems that Felix is also here now, right? So here’s the point: I want them to meet and get a proper talk about everything, but I don’t know how and this is where I need you to help me. Do you have any idea how we get them to meet?” And to make sure the other believes him, he made a selfie of himself at the spot and included that to the message. “What are you doing?”, Chan asked confused. “Ahmm, just a selfie to post soon!”, he defended himself, trying to get himself out of the situation.

“HOOOLLYYYY SHIIITT!”, Hyunjin screamed looking at his phone. He expected a lot from the stranger who contacted him, but he didn’t in a million years expected to be messaged by his bias from his favorite group. After a few seconds he felt the looks of his friends at him and also realized what he just did. He got nervous and thought of an excuse of his action. “My…my mum just texted me that…that she…just got me a new TV, yeah!”, he said struggling to speak. He got a few weird looks from his friends but they turned around, chatted again and it seemed as that they believed what he said. Hyunjin tried to sort out what just happened. He soon got his senses back and texted a bit back and forth with the idol. Everything also makes more sense to him now. Felix and him did talk about his past in Australia and that there was a guy back then he liked a lot but who moved away. But he never connected the dots to Chan until now. Felix also always looked at Chan in a special way, as if there was something going on, as if they have a special connection.

In the end, Jisung and Hyunjin figured out a plan: Jisungs and Felixes birthdays are around the corner and so it’s easy to bring their friend groups together. They agreed to go to the towns famous restaurant so they can all meet there.

It was Jisungs birthday and as arranged, 3racha went to the restaurant to celebrate their youngest members birthday. “I really like this place. They have the best pasta Koreas!”, Changbin was excited. “And the lamb! Almost as good as my mums”, Chan added. Jisung was nervous and couldn’t stop watching at the time. “Where are they? They should have been here 10 minutes ago”, Jisung thought. But then finally four boys entered the location. He recognized all of them from the Selca days and suddenly all the pressure vanished and he started to get a smile on his face. 

As they entered, Hyunjin looked around to spot the famous idols and it didn’t took him that long to spot them. His heart started to race because he was about to meet his idols in person. He took a deep breath to concentrate and started the plan. “Omg guys! Look there, isn’t that 3racha?”, he said exited and pointed at a table near the corner. “Ok Hyunjin who are you trying to fool?”, Jeongin said not believing his friend but when he looked to the pointed direction, his jaw dropped. There was 3racha indeed! The others looked too and also couldn’t hold there jaw back. Except Felix. Felix looked there and just had eyes for one person. He didn’t believe what he is witnessing. Seeing him life now, without that many make up and just raw styled hair, he was sure now: That’s the boy he missed for so long. “It really is you”, he whispered. Hyunjin happened to hear this and grew a large smile. “Go to him”, he said. Felix looked at his friend confused but got confidence when he gave him a reassuring smile. The others were confused what was going on between the two of their friends and looked confused when Felix just went to the table 3racha was sitting on. “I’m gonna explain you guys everything later”, Hyunjin said “lets just go to our table and wait till he comes back, come on!”

Felix heart started to race so fast that, if it would beat a bit faster, it would just jump out of his chest. As he reached the table, he saw Changbin and Jisung smiling at him. Chan still didn’t noticed what was going on but then Jisung gave him a little sign with his head to turn around. And now the idols jaw was the one dropping. “F…Felix?”, he managed to say. “Yeah, it’s me”, he responded with the biggest smile a human can possibly get. “But…how…why?”, he was confused. “That’s my fault. You can thank me later”, Jisung said with a smirk. He was speechless and happy. He finally met the boy again he couldn’t stop thinking of for so long. The both of them excused themselves from their friends and went outside for a walk, while Changbin, Seungmin, Hyunjin and Jeongin started to sit on one table to talk while their friends are away.

The two Australian boys just walked silently next to each other, holding hands, while the moon was watching over them. It was a comforting silence. “I always liked you. I admired you from afar, while you held your speeches. I could listen to your voice nonstop you know”, Chan broke the silence and had to laugh. Felix face flashed into a dark red. “I…I never knew. But I also always liked you. You outshined every single one of your bandmates”, now Chan was the one getting red, “we are fools” Felix added and laughed too. “We have us now. That’s what matters.” Chan said and made them stop. They had a nice view now to the river and the moon and the stars were beautifully shining. They looked at the horizon and then at each other. “I really like you a lot Lee Felix”, Chan said, looking deep in the others eyes and leaning forward and finally kissing the boy he lingered for for so long. “I like you a lot too, Chris Bang”, Felix said after they parted. Now he was the one leaning in to get another kiss from the boy he missed for a long time. But like Chan said, they have found each other again and that’s what counts and nothing else.

Epilogue.

Another few weeks have passed and it’s the day of 3rachas comeback. The three of them were at the dance studio resting, when Felix and Hyunjin entered. “Heyy”, 3racha almost said as they were a choir. Jisung and Chan stood up and went to them to give their boyfriends a kiss. “Yeah, yeah, rub it into my face that I’m single!”, Changbin pouted. “Sorry hyung. Actually…I’m not”, Jisung said laughing while beeing back hugged from Hyunjin. “Don’t be so mean to him”, Chan said while sitting down again and letting Felix sit on his lap, holding him tight. “I can’t wait for you guyses video later! The people will love it.” Felix said. “Yeah, he’s right! The song is so amazing”, Hyunjin reassured too. “Thank you so much guys”, Chan started to smile, “but I’m still nervous of the reactions”. “You worry too much again”, Felix said while cuddling closer to him. Chan immediately felt the pressure leaving and put his arms around his boyfriend tighter. “Are you gonna stay here till the video is getting released? Or do you have other plans?”, Jisung said with hopeful eyes. “Of course we’re gonna stay dummy”, Hyunjin teased. 

As promised, Felix and Hyunjin stayed for another hour and the video got released. The five of them watched it together and were happy. Also the reactions in the comment section and on Twitter were amazing! The Comeback was a success. Chan was happy how things turned out the last months. He got to debut with his two friends, the comeback was amazing and the most important thing, he can finally call the boy he always admired from far away his and doesn’t have to hide behind a Twitter account.


End file.
